De espaldas
by Shiga San
Summary: Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb. No me importa, está aquí, y estamos juntos, punto. No hay mas que pensar nada mas. Shinchan dormido, con los demás. Kagami, seguro que igual. Y él y yo aquí. Y yo tengo ganas de echar un polvo. Kuroko y Takao.


Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Kuroko y Takao

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**De espaldas.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa manía de controlarlo todo, quedar por encima, ser mas que nadie.

Soportaba sus desplantes, sus ninguneos, sus desprecios, solo por que le amaba, de un modo masoquista e irresponsable, pero es así.

Amo a Midorima, en serio.

Y estamos aquí, en un pequeño hotelito al que venimos todos los años con el equipo, y en lugar de aprovechar las tardes/noches a solas, lejos de los compañeros, pasear de la mano como un par de babosos enamorados, o darnos una sesión de magreo al aire libre, él prefiere batirse en duelo con Kagami.

Por supuesto.

¿Para que hacerme caso?, total, solo soy su novio, chacha, taxista, chico de lo recados, asistente personal... esclavo.

Y lo gracioso es que Kagami estaba a lo suyo, lanzando en la canasta que, "mágicamente", ha aparecido en el parking, por que estoy seguro de que no estaba ahí antes, eso puedo jurarlo.

Y ahora viene lo bueno. En lugar de disfrutar de los baños, aunque sea yo solo, estoy aquí, espiándole, acuclillado detrás de un seto como un estúpido.

Soy un estúpido, enamorado y patético. Me paso el día mendigando atención de ese témpano de hielo con patas.

Noto el aroma, cerca. La sutil fragancia de Kuroko, nunca sé si es su colonia, su desodorante o el champú, pero huele muy bien, me gusta.

Está a mi lado, no se cuanto tiempo, pero me sorprende como siempre su habilidad para aparecer de la nada con esa carita tan seria.

Tras el susto inicial, hablamos un rato.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no está aquí por casualidad. Vigila a Kagami, preocupado.

Por supuesto esos dos cabezones están mas ocupados en su demostración de machitos dominantes que en aprovechar los momentos a solas que podemos disfrutar.

Testosterona a borbotones.

Sea como sea, yo quiero mi ración de cariñitos, que me achuchen y estrujen a lo bestia. ¿Midorima siendo cariñoso?... Ni en mis mejores sueños... o mis peores pesadillas, quien sabe.

Siguen a lo suyo, con su estúpida apuesta. Midorima le gana, para sus tiros una y otra vez, debería decírselo de una vez y punto. Se puede ganar a Aomine, es fácil, pero Shinchan adora fastidiar al novio del pequeño fantasma, parece que para él es un maldito deporte nacional

Estoy harto.

Termina, dejándole frustrado. Y me ve, aquí agachado como un imbécil. Una mirada, un "vamos perrito" y estoy trotando a su espalda como siempre.

No me apetece entrar a la habitación con el resto, quiero estar a solas con él, pero por supuesto, el cuatro ojos supersticioso, está mosqueado. Kagami ha perdido, pero le ha dado una lección, una lección de humildad al orgulloso as de Shutoku.

Mira tu por donde le ha pasado la mano por la cara.

Creo que en el fondo a Shinchan le cae bien, o no se preocuparía por él, por que lo hace.

Se lo pido, una vuelta juntos.

Me mira, reniega, sabe lo que le pido,... y aún así se niega.

Que si está cansado, que si mejor dormimos, que si bla bla bla...

Que me vaya a la puta mierda, genial. Tener novio para esto...

Suspiro, por no gritarle una palabrota y espero que entre al cuarto para darme la vuelta y largarme de ahí.

Camino sin rumbo, por el bosque de al lado, hasta la orilla.

Un banco en lo mas alto, un mirador. Desde ahí veo la posada, los vapores de las termas, la noche frente a mi.

Este sitio es genial, pero claro, él quiere dormir con el resto.

Que se joda, él se lo pierde.

Es curioso como estas cuatro tablas en mitad de la nada son de lo mas cómodas.

Me echo un poco para atrás, escurriendo el culo hasta el borde, apoyando la nuca en el sitio en el que va la espalda.

Ojos cerrados, tomo aire y suspiro.

Gritaría, lo juro, pero paso, estoy tan a gusto.

Ese aroma, de nuevo. Kuroko está cerca.

Mucho mas que cerca, a mi lado, sentado en la misma postura, mirando el cielo nocturno.

Le miro, tiene los ojos rojos, ligeramente hinchados.

Seguro que ese energúmeno pelirrojo le ha hecho llorar, no estará de humor para ser atento con él.

No sé todos los detalles, pero lo mas seguro es que Kagami esté cabreado, y que el pobre Kuroko haya sido su desahogo. Se habrá puesto borde y le habrá dicho... bah, paso de hacer suposiciones.

No me importa, está aquí, y estamos juntos, punto. No hay mas que pensar nada mas.

Shinchan dormido, con los demás.

Kagami, seguro que igual.

Y él y yo aquí.

Y yo tengo ganas de echar un polvo.

Miro a Kuroko, sentado a mi lado, ojos cerrados.

La verdad es que está bueno.

Se lo digo, a lo burro. ¿Para qué ser delicado?. Quiero hacerlo y él está aquí, a mano.

Me mira, serio. La verdad no sé si está molesto, tiene un pedo atravesado o se lo está pensando. Siempre tiene esa cara de palo que me confunde.

Se me echa encima antes de que me de cuenta, y me besa.

La verdad, no lo habría pensando en la vida, pero el enano besa bien, demasiado.

Debe estar realmente cabreado con Kagami para poner tanto empeño conmigo, pero no pienso quedar como un tontito.

Va a tener que ser aquí, y gracias que voy con el pantalón del chandal. Esto sale genial en un momento, pero solo me quitaré una pierna.

Duda, niega, y reniega... pero solo un poco. Su resistencia y sus escusas apestan, y en medio minuto me está manoseando por encima de la camiseta con ganas.

A la mierda.

Tiene el detalle de recordarme que no tenemos condones, y mucho menos loción.

Nada mas doloroso y desagradable que aquella vez en la que Shinchan se puso contento después de un partido, y nos lo montamos a lo bestia en los vestuarios, casi me mata.

Curiosamente va tan despacio, y con tanto cuidado que por un momento, solo uno, la idea de que Kagami sea el pasivo de los dos se me hace tan real, tan normal.

Vaya, es bueno, muy bueno.

Si no hago algo voy a quedar como un tonto.

Busco el bulto en su pantalón, tanteo, aparto tela, toco... vaya, es grande.

No me lo esperaba.

Un poco de saliva, unos dedos, y me siento encima.

No quiero esperar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y el sitio es cojonudo para esto.

La sensación es nueva, distinta, y al mismo tiempo normal, algo que estoy harto de hacer.

No sé si puedo besarle, a si que me limito a pasar las manor por encima de sus hombros y agarrar el banco de madera.

No sé que está pensando, y la verdad es que me da lo mismo. Solo quiero cabalgarlo hasta que reviente, y seguiré con mi vida. Por lo visto él piensa lo mismo, por que me está chupando las tetillas, con ganas.

Si quiero moverme ahora es el momento.

Sigue siendo raro, pero arde, palpita en mi trasero, entra sin resistencia y me quedo sin aire de la impresión.

Tengo los pies en el suelo, a sique solo tengo que apoyarme en las plantas, darme impulso y dejarme caer.

Esto es bueno, demasiado bueno, pero no es Shinchan.

A Kuroko le falta cuerpo, de alto y de ancho. Pero no tiene que envidiar nada a nadie. El resto es impresionante, y sabe que hacer con ello, se agradece.

Una de su manos mece mi sexo en cada salto, despacio, hace presión pero con extremo cuidado.

Ya llega, lo noto, en el fondo, me da vuerguenza admitir que estoy a punto de acabar y no llebamos ni dos minutos, pero es que es muy intenso, y me llena por completo.

No hay mas.

Muerdo su camiseta por el hombro, ahogando un gemido doloroso y gigante, que me encantaría gritar como un loco.

Pero estamos en la calle, solos y en mitad de la nada, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que puede vernos cualquiera.

Pero Kuroko lo hace tan bien, tan bien... que no me importa que nos pillen, de verdad.

Si alguien llegara y nos viera... alguien de Seirin... o peor, de mi equipo...

No puedo concentrarme, estoy lleno, por dentro y por fuera.

Me he manchado la ropa, y la suya. Debería disculparme, ponerme en pie, colocar la ropa en su sitio, fingir que no ha pasado nada, y meterme en la cama junto a Shinchan.

Sin lavarme ni nada. Sería una venganza cruel si lo hiciera así. Por que el enano me llenado del todo.

Me gusta, está bien.

Shinchan lo hace siempre, aunque le digo que no, siempre lo hace dentro... el muy capullo.

Kuroko me mira, culpable. No ha podido evitarlo, se disculpa. En realidad ha sido culpa mía, por no dejarle ni un momento de descanso.

Sigo sentado sobre sus muslos, ni me he movido. He recuperado el aliento y el pulso... y la erección.

¿Echamos otro?

Es una pregunta natural, teniendo en cuenta la postura y el lugar en el que estamos.

Que se jodan Shin chan y Kagami.

Kuroko sonríe, no se lo piensa. Siento sus manos por todas partes, y ahora me besa, mas desesperado, ardiente y dulce que antes.

Pues nada, la noche es larga y estamos bien donde estamos.

Mañana me dolerá todo.

Todo.

Pero hoy, ahora, no me importa.

Solo quiero seguir un poco mas, dos o tres veces mas...

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, o que nos pille alguien.

Cualquiera de las dos me sirve.

Fin

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llego tarde, lo siento, este clap es del lunes, lo siento Itara cielo, pero aquí lo dejo.

Gracias por la lectura, y si alguien tiene el detalle de comentar genial, y si no, pues que aproveche.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
